


Big

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Sirius played a large trick on James





	Big

"It was uncalled for!"

"C'mon, Jaime, it was a joke! And over a week ago!"

"It was childish!"

"Uh, Prongs look who's talking."

James turned on his best friend. "In front of everyone, Sirius. Merlin, Snivellus will actually have something over me!"

"Ah, shut up. I bet loads of people want to date you now."

"I have been getting anonymous letters asking to see my large package. I don't think I'll be able to show my face in Defense again! Really, Sirius, was Engorgio really appropriate in a duel?"

"You sound like Moony." Sirius pins James against the wall, ghosting his lips against James'. "Everyone knows your mine. I just wanted to show them what they missed out on." 

They kiss briefly. "You know, I'm going to have to get you back for this, right?"

"Yeah, you're my Prongs, after all."


End file.
